Malakili
Malakili was a male Human from the Core World of Corellia, a creature tamer and servant of the Hutt gangster Jabba Desilijic Tiure on Tatooine. Malakili took care of Jabba's rancor, Pateesa, until the creature's death at the hands of Luke Skywalker. After this experience, Malakili believed that he had no purpose for the rest of his life, but would eventually be proven wrong, History Leaving Jabba's Palace Following the rancor's death, Malakili remained in the palace with several others while Jabba went to the Great Pit of Carkoon for the execution of Luke Skywalker and his allies. However, the rebels escaped, killed Jabba, and destroyed the sail barge, leaving the palace residents unsure of what to do. The inhabitants of Jabba's Palace said that a new Hutt would come to take the castle, so Malakili remained, waiting for his new employer to arrive. After a time, the palace began to run out of food and water, but Malakili and many other residents still stayed. Some of the palace dwellers realized that no Hutt was coming, creating rumors that changes in the galaxy had caused fighting to erupt among the Hutts in an underworld war. As many of the tenants left, Malakili became one of the last to remain in the otherwise empty fortress, but one day he also left, putting the palace and the unmoved carcass of Pateesa behind him. Feeling purposeless without Pateesa and his other creatures, Malakili set out toward the Great Pit of Carkoon, creating an ultimatum for himself: successfully tame the sarlacc, or commit suicide by throwing himself into the monster's mouth. When Malakili reached the sarlacc, he found it was injured; the Khetanna's destruction had sent burning wreckage onto the creature, partially exposing its massive body from the sand, and Jawas had slit open its stoma-tubes to scavenge weapons, armor, droids, and tools. Upon seeing the sarlacc wailing, unable to fend off pillagers and deprived of its sole purpose, Malakili empathized with the creature and wept. Finding purpose In 5 ABY, months after Jabba's death, Malakili wandered toward the town of Mos Pelgo. En route, he was found by two thugs of the Red Key Raiders, a criminal syndicate that posed as a mining company. Malakili ran from the gang, but he was older and slower than he once had been, and the thugs quickly caught up, knocking him to the ground and rummaging through his few belongings. One of the thugs took Malakili's waterskin, drank what was left, and introduced himself as Bivvam Gorge. Gorge declared that the area was the territory of the Red Key, and that the leader of the syndicate, Lorgan Movellan, deserved his cut of Malakili's possessions. A blasterbolt then struck and killed Gorge, and the remaining thug began firing at the attackers before being shot himself. Malakili feared the gunmen were also raiders, so he played dead. The new arrivals, a human man and a Twi'lek woman, approached Malakili, introducing themselves as Cobb Vanth and Issa-Or. Vanth explained that he was a lawman and de facto mayor of Mos Pelgo, which had been renamed Freetown. When the pair asked Malakili if he had any skills, he stated that he was worthless without his creatures. Issa-Or asked Malakili if he was a beastmaster, and he replied that he was. Hearing this, Vanth offered Malakili a job taming rontos, which the trainer accepted. Asked if he could train a Huttlet, the beastmaster replied that he could teach one and agreed to work with Vanth in Freetown. Feeling a new sense of purpose, Malakili taught the Huttlet, whom he named Borgo, in Freetown. Vanth, acting as Freetown's sheriff, was wary of the Red Key's growing power, so he made a deal with a group of Tusken Raiders, who agreed to leave Freetown alone in exchange for water. To complete the deal, Malakili procured a krayt dragon pearl, gifting it to the Tusken Raiders in exchange for their protection. Eventually, the alliance was put to use when an army of Red Key Raiders, led by Movellan, attacked Freetown. During the raid, Malakili was chained up by Movellan's thugs, and he, along with Vanth and Borgo, was dragged into the town's center. As Movellan prepared to kill them, Vanth signaled Malakili with a nod and a wink, and the beastmaster returned the nod, instructing Borgo to alert the Tuskens. However, Trayness, a Red Key thug, clubbed Malakili in the head, causing the man to clutch the bleeding wound and fall. Responding to Malakili's order, the Huttlet released a howl, and soon after, the town's front gates opened as a Tusken astride a massive bantha charged toward the Red Key thugs. As more Tuskens arrived, Malakili used a magna-driver to remove his and Vanth's shackles, and the lawman attacked Movellan, stating that Freetown would never submit. Working the Crystal Moon Sometime after the skirmish, Malakili was reunited with Porcellus, the former head chef of Jabba's Palace. The two became business partners, and they eventually traveled to Mos Eisley, where they opened the Crystal Moon Restaurant. One day, a Rodian started a brawl in the restaurant after Boba Fett punched someone, and Malakili, along with Porcellus, tried to restore order, but their efforts were futile. Appearances * Beyond the Dune Sea * A Job Worth Payment * Coruscant Nights I * Raiders of the Lost Darth Category:Beastmasters Category:WIP